


Reflections in the Dark

by StarNavigator



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Dark Seattle, Gen, Pre-Heist, guess i'll fight corporations now, tfw you run out of gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarNavigator/pseuds/StarNavigator
Summary: Yoga is supposed to calm you down.And it is, in a way. Just not how Goodwin's bosses might like.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Reflections in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> A brief look at Goodwin's morning before the breakout.

Goodwin looks up at the sky, outside during her mandated 15-minute break. Clear, spotless blue sky, same as always. She takes a deep breath, centering herself, and assumes the mountain position. She wonders what the other Seattle is like.

She wasn’t supposed to know about the other Seattle. No one was. But whispers had been spreading, its hard to stop spoken rumors, even with as much monitoring the bosses do. Someone had been leaving beautiful works of art around the city, covering corporate slogans and billboards with reminders that the gods were not dead, only replaced, and that an opportunity was there if you seized the means. She grimaced a bit at that, because they weren’t wrong. Goodwin had played a part in killing the gods of this Seattle, but before she had the chance to do anything about it, she was imprisoned. That was years ago now. Planning a second uprising had taken more time than she thought, and this new wave of rebellion art was a reminder of that. Both emboldening and a slap to her confidence.

But it was proving that the movement hadn’t died down. That spark of resistance wasn’t easy to quash, and that made her smile return. They’d take the bosses down, just like they did the last. And they would take matters into their own hands, this time.

She wonders if the other Seattle is as bright as this one. The sun, constantly shining. She misses the mist of her homeland, the warm breezes. The air rolling in off of the Sound here was stale, tainted. She wondered if the corporates were polluting that, too. Probably.

She positions herself into a tree pose, extending a pair of shadow arms to help maintain balance. She looks out over the horizon, buildings as far as the eye can see. Maybe the other Seattle has more greenery. She pictures a park, full of sprawling maples and ferns, countless paths branching off into deeper parts of the forest, up hills and snaking down to a river. Trees that bloom in the spring and shed their leaves in the fall, unlike the ones that stayed in a perpetual state of unyielding green here.

She switches to triangle pose, shifting on the perfectly manicured grass, digging a heel in harder than she needs to, crushing it into the mud. She misses good music. When the bosses weren’t looking, she and her coworkers would swap mix tapes they had smuggled in from the outside. Inoffensive music played on the company speakers at all hours to keep workers docile, so they had to get good music where they could. She sighs, closing her eyes. What she wouldn’t give to play an actual instrument again. Music had been one of her earliest escapes in life, before that was taken from her too. She wonders what kind of music she could make now, with her new shadow magic. Her blood boils at the thought. All this new power, wasted on training for something as mundane as a splort for a team she didn’t give a shit about.

The yoga isn’t working, not in the way the bosses want it to. Her mind always wanders like this and gets her feeling more fired up than when she started. It’s the only reason she still bothered with it, it fueled her with enough fire to keep working on their plans of freedom.

A chime comes from the building speakers, indicating the mandatory 15-minute break was up. Goodwin does one last stretch, taking in a lungful of fresh air. She wonders if the other Seattle shared their struggles in fighting authority. Something tells her that no matter where she ends up, that’ll be the case. Always fighting some higher power.

She smiles. If life had taught her anything, it was that there wasn’t a being that existed that couldn’t be taken down. She was going to fight, and she was going to win.

It was time get this plan rolling.


End file.
